Panther Lily
|image= |name=Pantherlily |kanji=パンサーリリー |romanji=''Pansārirī'' |race= Exceed |birthday=Unknown |age= Unknown |gender=Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Yellow |hair=Black coat |blood type=Unknown |unusual features=Giant sized Exceed |affiliation= Edoras Royal Army |previous affiliation= |occupation=Royal Army Captain of the 1st Magic War Division |previous occupation= |team=Royal Army Captains |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Royal Capital of Edoras |marital status=Single |relatives=None |education=Unknown |magic=Aera |aliases=Lily Black Cat (by Gajeel) |manga debut=Chapter 171 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= }} Pantherlily is an Exceed, that works for the kingdom of Edoras as the Magic Militia's First Division Commander of the Royal Army. He seems to have a grumpy disposition and detests noisy people. He first appears by demanding that Byro and the hyperactive Hughes quiet down. (Although Sugarboy noted that Pantherlily was in a nastier mood than usual). He also seems to have reservations about Operation ETD, unlike the other commanders. This is presumably because he does not want his own race to be destroyed, but he also said that for him Extalia is a fake country and he discarded it long time ago. Appeareance His head is that of a black panther's, but with a white muzzle and a scar going down across his left eye. Like his fellow commanders (Except Hughes), he wears a personal set of battle armor with a long cape draped around his body, as well as a helmet vaguely similar to that of Lyon. History Pantherlily was once an Exceed that lived in Extalia that worked for the Extalia's army. One day he saved the Prince of Edoras from a certain danger. However, his act of bringing the young prince to Extalia was considered as an act of betrayal by the elders, labeled as 'Fallen/traitor', and removed from Extalia immediately. Eventually, Pantherlily joined the Royal Army of Edoras and became the Royal Captain of the 1st Magic War Division. Synopsis Edoras Arc Pantherlily is first seen with the rest of the Royal Army Captains. He first tells Byro and Hughes to be quiet, as he dislikes noisy people. When Erza questions him about it, she speculates that a recent military issue has made him grumpier than usual. Later, he is seen in a meeting with the rest of the Royal Staff and Faust himself. As the meeting is dismissed, he starts to voice his disapproval about the military agreement he is unhappy with, but stops and apologizes the moment he sees Faust's stare growing even more unsettling than usual. He later appears running towards Erza, yelling her not to let the escaped Lucy and the "fallen" (Charle and Happy) to get away. He is then seen staring upward at them from the ground with the rest of the Army Captains after they've been cornered from both sky and ground. Later when Faust orders the initiation of Code ETD, which involves overthrowing the Exceed, he showed intense rage upon learning about the military and King's true plan. However, this does not make him falter in his duty, as when Gajeel and Happy set out to destroy the giant lacrima, Pantherlily uses his giant sword to slice away part of the floating island to prevent them from getting closer. As Gajeel tries to slash him, Pantherlily just flies away, before slashing down his massive sword and cutting away a bit more of the island along with it. He and Gajeel then prepare fight each other seriously. Their fight starts to get intense, when Gajeel's Iron scales allow him to withstand an attack from Pantherlily's sword, but in the middle of the fight when Pantherlily mentions about being an outcast, Gajeel immediatly takes a liking to him and tries to make him his cat companion. However before deciding to make him his companion, Gajeel decides to show him who's stronger and manages to smash his sword. Their fight now is between hand to hand combat. Later on during their fight, Pantherlily and Gajeel observe the Dragon Chain Cannon being fired. Seeing that Gajeel ran off the fight to stop the crash, Pantherlily yelled at him to running away, only to be stunned by what Gajeel has to say "I'll be back to get you, to bring you to my guild, and if you don't come, I'll beat you up and drag you there" Pantherlily then noticed that Coco was helping the the enemy, and screamed at her to get away. As he watched and yelled at them that it's useless to try to stop the Lacrima, he noticed that more Exceed came to push back the Lacrima, much to his surprise. He then had a flashback of how he was banished from Extalia because of helping and bringing a human back to Extalia. As he saw the Queen fall from the sky, he quickly saved her and asked if she is done lying. As the queen apologized, so did Pantherlily when he said that no matter how much he tried, he could never bring himself to hate Extalia as it's his home country. He then noticed that the Lacrima Island was being pushed back, and witnessed Mystogan sending the Lacrima back to Earth Land with Anima. Mystogan told him that he was glad to have saved his country, causing him to thank Mystogan and referred to Mystogan as the Prince of Edoras. The celebration was cut short when Erza Knightwalker shot him through the stomach, declaring that the battle was not over yet. He is then seen watching the Dragon Slayers battle Faust with Mystogan, and is shocked when he realizes that Mystogan apparently faked being defeated by Faust to help treat Pantherlily's wounds. He then follows Mystogan into the room that produces Anima, and is stunned when Mystogan reveals his plan to transfer all magic in Edoras to Earthland. Abilities Pantherlily has shown the ability that all Exceed have, Aera. He wields a huge sword and shows massive strength as he is capable to swing it freely. Also, he is shown to be skilled at dodging incoming attacks from a close range. Bustermarm Sword: A very large sword decorated in a way that resembles a monstrous cat's face. This sword is able to easily cut earth with little force put behind it -- Although, this seems to be due more to Pantherlily's capability as a warrior than actual magic. It is capable of cutting through iron. Aera: The ability that all Exceed have, allowing the user to sprout feathery wings that apparently grant flight while neutralizing the weight of one passenger/object. Pantherlily seems much more skillful than Happy as he could fly longer while carrying a massive sword with him. Super Strength: Pantherlily has shown outrageous brute strength, as he is capable of swinging a titanic sword freely, carrying it with only one hand, and doing both without hampering his flying in any serious way. Trivia * Pantherlily's dislike of loud individuals could very possibly be due to his feline nature; cats have exceptionally good hearing, which likely puts him at odds with noisy people. Category:Characters Category:Exceed Category:Male Category:Edoras Category:Magical creatures Category:Former Villains